A girl's secret
by Emerald Enigma
Summary: Yuske and the others get a new mission: to retrive a girl from a human-spirit-engery-user. Why would Koenma care about a girl? find out! hint: they are not in love. Updated!!! please R
1. The Mission is

This is my first fanfic ever!! Ok.it might have a few glitches, so..if you find one.tell me and I'll correct it ^_^ thanks!! Please excuse the spelling on the names...Oh here is a bio of the new girl:  
  
Name: Maddison Age: appears to be 15 Gender: female (no duh) Looks: dark sea green eyes, long black hair up to the waist, delicate features. Clothes: um..use your imagination!! Hehhe Other: she has a secrete that very few people know. Koenma knows...  
  
Ok!! R&R please!! If I get enough, I'll write the next chapter.  
  
~ ~ = time passed " " = speaking (duh??) ' ' = thinking (insert name): = person thinking, saying, or doing ( ) = author (me) saying stuff  
  
********************************  
  
Botan rode around on her broomstick looking for Yuske and Kuwabara, Koenma wanted to see them. She found Yuske in their classroom, there was 15 more minutes till school was out. She sat on a branch outside the school's main door and waited. ~ ~ ~ The bell rang and out streamed a whole bunch of middle school students. Botan's eyes scanned the crowed, she spotted Yuske and Kayko walking together. They walked around the corner and Botan jumped down from the tree. She followed after calling their names.  
  
Botan: "YUSKE!! KAYKO!! WAIT FOR ME!!"  
  
Yuske and Kayko both turned around and spotted Botan running after them. They waited for her to catch up.  
  
Yuske: "Hey Botan, how's it going?"  
  
Kayko: "Hello Botan" She said with a big smile.  
  
Botan: "Koenma wants to see you and Kuwabara as soon as possible" She said urgently.  
  
Yuske: "Yeah, sure, let me go get Kuwabara and I'll up with you at my house. Sorry, Kayko, I'll make it up to you when I get back (they had a date)"  
  
Kayko: "you better! See you soon Botan!" Kayko said as she walked off.  
  
Botan got on her broom again and flew off to Yuske's house. Yuske walked, hands in his pocket, to Kuwabara's territory. Yuske walked around searching for him and found him in a junk yard, practicing his fighting skills.  
  
Yuske: "Yo! Kuwabara! We are supposed to meet Botan at my place. Let's go." He said as he headed out, he knew that Kuwabara would finish whatever he was doing and follow him.  
  
Kuwabara: "Be right there" then to his gang, "I'ma gonna go now 'lright?" he said and ran after Yuske.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
When Yuske and Kuwabara got back, Hiei and Kurama were there waiting.  
  
Botan: "About time" she said, hands on her hips.  
  
Then she threw a pen-like device on the ground. Instantly an image of Koenma appeared (holograph).  
  
Koenma: "Spirit Detectives! I have a new case for you, a half breed was kidnapped by a human, and he controls demon minions. Your job is to bring the girl safely back home, who knows she might be able to help you guys. Here is the picture of the girl, her name is Maddison" The image of Koenma turned into a picture of the girl.  
  
Kurma: "She looks so innocent, I wonder why the human wants her."  
  
Koenma: "He has his reasons, here is supposedly where he kept her." The picture vanished only to be replaced by a map of the Demon World, a dot blinked on the screen. "You will go investigate the site and if she is there, bring her back."  
  
The image faded and the pen retracted. Botan picked it up and pocketed it.  
  
Botan: "The Spirit World opened a temporary portal to the Demon World. Here are your transmitters" She said and handed them the mirror transmitters.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Botan led them to the basement of an old, dust, building.  
  
Botan: "hm.it should be here somewhere" she said, banging on the walls. Then there was a hollow sound to a section. "There" she said and pushed the rock in, the wall refigured its self to become a small opening (kinda like that Harry Potter diagon alley opening thing). "Keep in touch, good luck"  
  
With that the four of them went in.  
  
******************  
  
What do you think??? Hehehe..not bad...I guess I should put I bit more detail, but some are hard to explain, R&R, no flaming please...Please tell me how I can improve. 


	2. The Shadow

Wow, it looked like wrote a lot in Microsoft...I wrote three pages!! (that's a lot for me) well, thank you for all your input..I'll keep it all in mind!! I'll add more detail and I'll drop the scene play thing..thank you, thank you!!! ^_^ I'll keep everything in mind!! I'm just repeating things now...  
  
Oh, I said in the last chapter that Maddison is a half-breed. It means that she had demon and human powers, no, it doesn't make her stronger, but weaker because she can't have all of one power, if you know what I mean. Half-breeds are rare, come on, think about it.a demon and a human...  
  
" " = talking  
  
' ' = thinking  
  
( )= author (me) talking  
  
~ ~ ~ = time passed  
  
------ = the 'other' side  
  
***********************************  
  
(This is what's going on at the evil side, lol)  
  
Makoto (evil human, person) paced up and down his corridor, in front a girl, chained to a wall. Her hair dangled over her face, and her wrists and ankles were bloody from attempts to free herself.  
  
"Soon, Maddison, I shall kill that idiot Koenma" Makoto said with a laugh that rang through the corridor.  
  
-----------------------  
  
After Yuske, Hiei, Kuwabara, and Kurama entered, Botan, from the other side said, "I'll see you guys when you get back, good luck" and with that, she tapped another rock and the wall slowly closed, leaving them in a dark alley.  
  
"Well, are we just going to stand around here?" Hiei asked, impatiently. He had his arms crossed and his eyes were glaring at Yuske to lead the way.  
  
"Yeah, Yeah, come on" Yuske gestured with his hands to follow him out of the of the dark, narrow alley.  
  
They emerged on a street with demons packed everywhere, sitting, talking, and buying items. There was a variety of demons, some were blue while others were red. Some had one eye when others had many. Others looked more human when some looked more like ogres.  
  
After the four came out of the alley, all the demons stopped to stare at them. As Yuske and the others walked down the street towards a dark looking castle in the horizon, they could here the demons whispering and pointing, "Look, humans."  
  
'I feel like I'm at a zoo, being observed by all the demons' Kuwabara started to feel very uncomfortable.  
  
"All weaklings." Hiei muttered as he walked passed a few more demons.  
  
Kurama laughed, but kept his fast pace going.  
  
Yuske kept his head up and focused on where he was going.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
They finally made it out of the city. They were now walking along dusty plains, there were no signs of life anywhere. Suddenly a piercing screech sounded behind them. They all looked up and saw a black bird pass overhead. It was kind of like a crow, except it had a lashing tail and a long beak covered in what looked like blood. The bird flew towards the dark castle.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Makoto was sitting down, staring at his prize (Maddison) when his spy bird flew in. It screeched an ear piercing note telling of intruders.  
  
"I was waiting for them," Makoto said with a laugh, "Now I can get back at Koenma for banishing me to hell. And you," he said, locking his eyes on Maddison's, "You will watch me take my revenge."  
  
Maddison glared right back, "You wish" -------------  
  
Yuske, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Hiei arrived at the entrance. They walked right in and started up the steps in front of them.  
  
"It's quiet" Yuske said aloud.  
  
"Too quiet" Kurama added.  
  
They entered a long a passageway which seemed to go in a spiral. A shadow zoomed over them. Hiei saw it from the corners of his eyes and turned around quickly, but saw nothing. After the spiral passageway, which seemed to last forever, they ended up with in an arena, on the other side were the steps to continue up. They all walked towards the stairs, when from underneath them, came the shadow and covered the doorway to the stairs.  
  
"I am The Shadow." Shadow said in his whispery voice, "Master Makoto has summoned me to destroy you."  
  
Kuwabara stepped up, "I'll go" he said.  
  
"hm, very well, let's get going." Shadow said and the arena turned black like someone turned the lights off in a windowless room.  
  
Kuwabara looked around, but couldn't spot Shadow. Out of no where, Shadow attacked and sent Kuwabara flying. Kuwabara got up and used his spirit energy to make his sword, now he could see his surrounding area. Shadow punched Kuwabara, he got hit, but quickly countered by hitting him before Shadow disappeared again. He got hit several times before he, suddenly had a great idea, he put more spirit energy into his sword and immediately, it illuminated the blackness. He saw Shadow traveling on the floor of the arena. Kuwabara charged and slashed his sword down on the ground where Shadow was. The arena went up in smoke from the debris of the slashed arena floor. When it cleared, Kuwabara was standing, beaten up, but with the unconscious Shadow laying where he slashed his sword.  
  
----------------------- Makoto, looking through a holographic image of Shadow's defeat, pounded on his chair arms. They were stronger than he thought.  
  
--------------------  
  
"Come on," Yuske said, and headed for the opposite set of stairs.  
  
************************ That was a bit longer, still three pages, but not bad in detail I think...and I did kinda get the idea from the 4 Saint Beasts, hehehe. R&R, please. 


	3. Ninja Race

I'm trying..I'm really trying to make it longer..um.same legend-key thingy. Thank you guys so very, very much ^_^ enjoy!!  
  
******************* The four walked into another room. It was full of different kinds of things. A ninja jumped down from a beam.  
  
"You are to face me next, I am the ninja, Koji. We will have a race, we shall try to get to the finish faster, the person who loses will die." He said.  
  
Kurama stepped up, "I'll go" He said, with determination.  
  
The ninja hid his smile, "Very well, we start here. You!" He pointed at Yuske, "You will tell us when to start."  
  
"Alright" Yuske said, stepping up, "Ready...Set...Go!"  
  
When he said go, both Kurama and Koji flew forward. They ran as fast as their legs would carry them. They were evenly matched. Then Koji threw stars (you know, those ninja star things) at Kurama. Kurama faltered and lost speed. Koji passed him.  
  
Kurama ran behind him, "so that's the way you play" Kurama pulled some petals out and fired it at Koji.  
  
Kurama caught up with him and Koji hit him again. This happened quiet a few times until Kurama thought of a better idea. He pulled out his rose and turned it into a whip. He stopped running completely and whipped Koji's feet from under him. Koji tripped. Kurama ran past him and won the race.  
  
"No!" Koji cried as the floor around him cracked and he fell down to his death.  
  
Yuske, Kuwabara, and Hiei jumped on the places where the floor didn't crack and got to the other side.  
  
Yuske, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei entered into a hallway which seemed to get wider as the entered. It had four closed doors and a note on top of a, by the looks of it, an ancient stand in front of the doors. They all walked up to the stand, it said:  
  
Enter forth, one by one, through each door, each one. Work as a team to strive on. Beware..  
  
"Huh? What does that mean?" Kuwabara asked stupidly.  
  
"It means that we each take a different passageway and go through it." Kurama explained.  
  
"How can we work as a team if we are separated?" Yuske asked.  
  
"We'll see." Hiei said in a bored tone.  
  
"Ok! Kuwabara, take the one on the right, Kurama the second one from the right, Hiei, second one from the left, and I'll take the left one." Yuske finished.  
  
They all took their places and instantly one after another, the doors opened.  
  
---------- omg.this one is soo short!!! I'll make it up to you guys in the next chapter!!!! 


	4. The Maze Part I

Sorry about not updating as much, my computer go a virus and so I had to recover a lot of stuff, then I kind of forgot that I made a Fan fiction ^.^;;  
  
" " = talking  
  
' ' = thinking  
  
( )= author (me) talking  
  
~ ~ ~ = time passed  
  
------ = the 'other' side  
  
****************************************  
  
All four of them walked in at the same time, they were immediately shielded from each other's view and the door behind them closed.  
  
---Yuske---  
  
Yuske walked forward, he could neither go left nor right much less backwards. 'This is surely a trap,' he thought as he continued up the endless path. As he walked, he noticed strange things on the walls, first it seemed like it was taking a shape, then it disappeared. Yuske started running, he knew something was wrong, he could feel it. He ran until he met a fork in the maze. 'Right or left?' he asked himself. He realized when he started, he was on the left most side, "Right," he said out loud as he turned right. He continued running along the passageway until he reached two doors on opposite corners of the room. There seemed to be two switches on either side of the room. He pulled one, only to find it able to open the opposite door. He walked toward the door only to have the door close up and the switch switched back again. Then he looked back the way he had come and smiled, "So that's how he did it." There were two tunnels leading to the same room, he and another person had to flick the switches the same time in order to go through. He sat, and waited.  
  
----Hiei----  
  
Hiei walked into the tunnel with his hands in his pocket and his sword strapped to his back. He sighed, 'Another boring test,' he thought, 'Might as well get it over with now.' He jogged, not wanting to waste his energy in running, but wanting to get to where ever he was going quickly. He came across a fork in the maze with three ways to go: straight, left, or right. He hmphed (hopefully we all know how that sounds like), "Typical." He choose the right path and went down it. He stopped when he spotted a dead end. He had no where to run when the wall behind him blocked him from the way he came. He was about to take out his sword when a trap door opened under him and he fell though. As he was falling, he looked down and pulled out his sword just in time to stop his fall. Underneath was a barricade of spikes, just waiting for someone to land on them. Hiei noticed a passageway just beyond it and quickly jumped off the wall, taking his sword that was embedded into the wall with him. He continued the only way he could go, he found himself trapped. Cage like bars held him in the chamber while the switch was on the opposite side. He struck the metal with his sword, but only got a shock up his arm as the vibration of the sword crawled up it. He was stuck.  
  
---Kuwabara---  
  
Kuwabara entered his side of the narrow passage. His side was dark and hard to see. Plus, he kept feeling something at his feet. He went deep inside himself to find his spirit then called it out to be his light. He slowly looked down after feeling something go up his pant leg. On the ground were millions of bugs, all types of them, caterpillars, centipedes, spiders, scorpions, all sorts of 'good stuff'. Kuwabara yelped and ran, his eyes watering with tears. "Why me?" He cried all the way. Not noticing the fork in the maze, he crashed into the wall where it split. He rubbed his head and got up from the ground, "Left or right, eh?" He decided quickly, "Left, my lucky side," he chuckled and ran left. He didn't wait to find out if there were any more bugs on the ground. It seemed that the road got narrower and narrower as he went down. Soon he was in a dimly lit dungeon. He heard a scraping of metal somewhere close. "Hello?" Kuwabara asked. He prepared his spirit sword and walked forward. He came upon a tightly closed cage.  
  
---Kurama---  
  
All Kurama's senses were alert as he walked through the tunnel with both hands in his pockets. Ahead of him he could hear a flutter of wings, at that same time, he saw a soft glint of light ahead. As the sound increased, he found himself in a dimly lit room. He looked up, above him were many birds of different shapes and sizes. Kurama frowned, why would birds be at a place like this unless.it was a trap. He sighed, he had no choice but to continue forward, the only other way was back, and that was closed. He took a deep breath and walked into the room. The first step he took seemed fine, a second, nothing wrong. The third, the room shook and on either side of him the ground began to crumble. Kurama looked behind, there was no turning back, the road behind him also crumbled and fell into a bottomless pit. "Figures," he muttered as he continued on the narrow path. He took a few more steps, the birds above him gave an ear-piercing screech. One after another, they dove to attack. Kurama began running, he called his Rose Whip and whipped it around him so that the birds' attacks were stopped. He ran into the opposite side and turned his whip back into his rose. 'That was too easy,' Kurama thought. He could do nothing but continue forward, so he did, this time at a run. He soon saw another light, it was brighter than the last one, as he came closer, he noticed something, no, someone sitting there. He emerged, "Yuske!" He took sometime to catch his breath.  
  
---Hiei---  
  
Hiei heard someone come. He was ready to attack if the 'someone' were to be unfriendly, though he couldn't fight much in his situation, being locked up in a cage and all. The someone called. Hiei lowered his sword and sheathed it, he would be able to recognize that idiotic voice from anywhere. "Kuwabara, you baka, stop yelling your head off."  
  
Kuwabara emerged from the corner, "Hiei? What are you doing in there?" He asked, dim witted, as usual.  
  
Hiei sighed, "You see that lever over there? Pull it."  
  
Kuwabara's eyes narrowed, "Why? How do you know it isn't a trap?"  
  
Hiei, not having much patients with him, "I don't know! How do I know?! I am just in this cage! And the way out SEEMS to be that lever over there." His eyes glared back at Kuwabara.  
  
"Fine, fine," Kuwabara muttered as he pulled the lever, Hiei's door opened, but there was also something else that opened along with it.  
  
---Yuske and Kurama---  
  
Yuske got up from sitting cross-legged. He stretched, he had been sitting there for about 20 minutes. "Finally someone came," he muttered, then to Kurama, "I think I know how to open those doors, both of us have to flick the switches at the same time. The doors should open then, but who knows that awaits us on the other side?"  
  
"Well, we have no choice now, we'll just have to wait and see right?" Kurama said, getting into place along with Yuske. "Ready?" Yuske, on the other side, nodded, "One, two."  
  
"Three!" Yuske pushed the same time Kurama did. Sure enough, both the doors opened at the same time. "Good luck, see you soon," Yuske said as he walked in.  
  
************************ That's for now, please feel free to criticize ^.^ 


End file.
